Digital cameras used with teleconference systems and with personal computers, are commonly mounted to enable adjustable positioning of the camera for proper framing of a subject. Positioning systems preferably have two degrees of freedom, enabling both pan and tilt of the camera. Such systems are beneficially used in applications requiring adjustable coverage of a large area, such as with teleconference systems.
Whether the camera positioning system is controlled by physical manipulation or automated with aid of a remote control device, a user typically must monitor the video output while positioning the camera to ensure that the desired camera orientation is achieved.
Therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a system and method for automated positioning of a camera that addresses the shortcomings addressed above. The invention fulfills this need and others.